Lenore Zann
|birthplace = Sydney, Australia |family = Janice Zann (mother) Paul Zann (father) Zaninovich Zann (great grandfather) Ralph Dillon (ex-spouse) Dennis Keaveney (ex-spouse) |nationality = Australian-Canadian |occupation = Actress Voice Actress Politician |areas_active = Vancouver Toronto Los Angeles New York |active = 1980-present |status = Occasionally Active |website = Lenore Zann }}Lenore Elizabeth Zann, MLA (born 22 November 1959) is an Australian-Canadian actress and politician who has represented the electoral district of Truro-Bible Hill in the Nova Scotia House of Assembly since 2009 as a member of the Nova Scotia New Democratic Party. Biography Zann was born in Sydney, Australia, the daughter of Janice, a high school teacher, and Paul Zann, a professor.http://www.filmreference.com/film/99/Lenore-Zann.html Her great-grandfather, named Zaninovich (Zaninović), came to Australia from Croatia.The Chronicle Herald Story by Lenore Zann: Croatia: Journey to my ancestral home, January 30, 2015 . Accessdate March 16, 2018 She emigrated with her parents to Canada in 1968, first to Regina, Saskatchewan, then to Truro, Nova Scotia, and later graduated from Cobequid Educational Centre, a high school in Truro, which was noted for its student musical productions. She graduated from York University in Toronto where she studied drama, fine arts and political science. Zann worked as a screen, television, stage, and voice actress, and appeared in numerous television shows and films. As an actress, she is best known for providing the voice of Rogue on the 1992 animated television adaptation of the X-Men comic book series. After living in Halifax, Toronto, London, Stockholm, Vancouver, Los Angeles, and New York City, with her dog Buster Keaton, Zann moved back to her adopted hometown of Truro in 2008, while still retaining apartments in New York City, Vancouver, and Toronto. That fall she started a community campaign to restore a historic former academic building in downtown Truro, the Provincial Normal College, into a cultural centre. Political Career On 8 April 2009, Zann successfully ran for the Nova Scotia New Democratic Party nomination in the riding of Truro-Bible Hill. On the same day, an employee of the Liberal Party leaked a topless photo of her to the media from her appearance in The L Word. Zann was elected in the 2009 provincial election and served as the Ministerial Assistant for the Department of Tourism, Culture, and Heritage. She was subsequently re-elected in the 2013 provincial election to represent the reconfigured electoral district, now called Truro-Bible Hill-Millbrook-Salmon River. In that election the NDP was reduced to seven seats in the Legislature and no longer formed the government. Currently Zann is party critic for Aboriginal Affairs, Community Culture and Heritage, Community Services, Education, Human Rights Commission/Status of Women, and Seniors and Disabled. Zann has also taken a lead position in regard to environmental racism and has introduced Bill-111, the Environmental Racism Prevention Act, to address this issue in Nova Scotia. On 12 June 2015, Zann announced her bid for the leadership of the Nova Scotia New Democratic Party. On 27 February 2016, Zann was defeated in her leadership bid, losing to Gary Burrill on the second ballot Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Salty's Lighthouse'' (1997-1998) - Sunshine, Captain Star, Little Ditcher, Lillie Lightship, Sally Seaplane *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Ariel (ep. 39), Dina (ep. 39) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Crowley Hamon *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Caldina *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Aisha Clanclan *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Reika Yamamoto *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Ptera *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Liz (ep. 4) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - Roll References External Links *Lenore Zann at the Internet Movie Database *Lenore Zann at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Australian Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Toronto-Based Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for BLT Productions Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis